


Three Axes

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is housework and solicitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Axes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



> Ages ago Seascribe mentioned that she wanted to read an F/K/V fic having to do with chopping wood. Over a year later, I've finally finished this ficlet.

It took them a while to decide how to split the housework between the three of them, not because there was anything inherently difficult about the process, but simply because everything becomes just that little bit more complicated with two Rays. In the end, they decided that Fraser and Vecchio would alternate days cooking, unless Fraser was on assignment elsewhere, in which case Vecchio would take sole responsibility. No one wants to eat anything Kowalski cooks, including Dief. Since he doesn’t do any of the cooking, Kowalski sets the table and does the washing up, which involves both the actual cleaning of dishes and keeping Dief from attempting to “help.” This is more or less a contact sport, and sometimes Vecchio will pull up a chair and suggest improved strategies. Laundry generally falls to Vecchio, repair jobs go to Kowalski, and Fraser chops wood.

Or rather, Fraser usually does, but Vecchio says, “No one gets themselves shot in the arm and then goes out to chop wood the next day,” and Kowalski says, “Not even you. End of story,” and Dief makes sarcastic whining noises, so that’s decided. It just leaves the problem of who _will_ chop wood. In a more reasonable household the injured party would just take over another chore and someone else would take over his with little fuss, but this is not a reasonable household and that means that the Rays have to sort it out in a lengthy debate. Fraser lounges on the sofa (his partners have given him extensive lessons in proper lounging) and happily watches the proceedings with interest.

“You’ve got more experience with it than I do,” is Kowalski’s opening gambit. “You came up here and worked on the old place before I even met either of you.”

“Exactly. You need the practice.”

“Just do it today and I’ll do it next time. I’ve got a snowmobile to work on.”

Vecchio gives him A Look. “You’re going to say that every time.”

Even Kowalski knows better than to argue against that one. “I did it last time.”

“Last time Fraser was off chasing the poacher who gave me a concussion when he smacked me in the head with a caribou. There was no one else to do it.”

“It still counts.”

“Yeah, you just keep on telling yourself that.”

“I’ll let you fuck me tonight if you do it.”

"Are you soliciting sexual services, Kowalski?”

“Is it working?”

Fraser clears his throat and both his Rays turn to look at him. “That does sound like a good solution,” he says. He can feel his face turning red, but that’s an advantage in and of itself so he doesn’t mind the lack of control much. His Ray’s both love it when he blushes. They love it when he watches them too.

“See,” Kowalski says. “Fraser agrees with me.”

Vecchio glares at them and grumbles, but the way his lips twitch makes it clear that he doesn’t really feel slighted. He’ll be making different, happier noises by the end of the night anyway.


End file.
